Tathorian Empire
The Tathorian Empire was a massive Empire encompassing all of Northern Eran. Controlling over half of the world's human population, it was one of if not the most powerful state in the world during it's rule. History After its founding in 12 AC, the Empire began to devour the lands around it. By 40 BC the entire Northern half of the continent was under Imperial control. For many centuries people were happy to live under the Empire, as it brought peace and prosperity to every land it conquered. People could safely traverse the roads due to regular patrols, and basically any commodity was available to a citizen of the Empire. However, around 313 AC the cracks began to show. Several demonstrations broke out against the Empire in her furthest territories, demanding better representation in government. To top it all off, a succession crisis was caused by the Emperor's assassination at the hands of a Venatian separatist. This started a decade long civil war that left scars across the Empire until its eventual collapse. By 324 AC, lands in modern day Grona, Venatia and Leonheim were official independent, and the coffers had been run dry from the war. The dwarven and Usmeny mercenaries the Empire had hired to fight the civil war could no longer be paid, and they sacked many cities because of this. This period of disaster ended in around 350 AC due to some smart governing choices and shrewd trade negotiations with the Merchant Clans and Usmen. However, after about 5 decades of relative stability, more revolts occurred. In 390 AC, the Western parts of the Empire began to revolt. By 392 AC, the majority of the Empire was in complete revolution, demanding independence. In 400 AC, the Empire conceded and let the majority of its territories go free. Thus ended the Tathorian Empire, but not the Kingdom of Tathor, which owned all of the land under control of the modern day Coalition of Kingdoms. However, after a particularly brutal war with Venatia and Grona in 412 AC, Tathor was once again thrown into chaos. Sensing weakness, the Duke of Lorenz declared his own independence, claiming that his money was not well spent on a failing kingdom. This proved to be the killing blow for the Kingdom of Tathor, as her duchies all broke free and went their separate ways. The lone city state of Tathor is all that remains of the once massive Empire, with its only lands being the massive Imperial city and the surrounding farmlands. Legacy The legacy of the Tathorian Empire is hard to overstate. Many of the countries that were once under the Empire often invoke its name in official documents and many a crazed king have tried to call upon a restoration of the Empire. The likelihood of reformation is incredibly low, at least outside of Central Eran, but it remains an appealing concept to many people. The Tathorian Mark was still used well past the collapse of the Empire, especially in the Imperial Homeland, and the Coalition of Kingdoms officially adopted the Mark as its official currency. The triangular symbol of Tathor is still used in many flags to this day, most noticeably in many flags of the Imperial Homeland. Imperial battle tactics are still regularly used to this day, and the incorporation of mages into armies was first used on a massive scale by the Empire.